User talk:Scarly
Archives * Archive 1 halloooooooo :3 Can i put Sophie in my fanfiction? Coloured Flames 07:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : That depends around what time it's set. I've always written Sophie arriving at Bullworth at the start of winter, after the events of Bully. ♥Scarly♥ 09:20, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, this is after Bully. So far it's still in the same year though, but the end of the year. Coloured Flames 00:27, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : Then sure, but it will have to be in the winter, because that's when she comes to Bullworth, and it's on her page that she starts late in the school year. ♥Scarly♥ 00:57, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Should Brookie and her be friends or not? Coloured Flames 03:29, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't know, because, I don't really know her standing with other cliques yet. It's seriously early days in the story, and I've been inspired to write a whole new story. ♥Scarly♥ 03:34, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Well, ok, I'll wait for you to decide about it. Lol, more stories XD You're like me with my animations; Get halfway through one and then I hear a good song on the radio and make a movie to it >.> Coloured Flames 03:37, January 11, 2011 (UTC) LOL. I'm determined to finish a story, eventually. I got plenty of time yet, because you're not anywhere near winter in your story, so I'll think about it again, when you get there. :D ♥Scarly♥ 03:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm never determined to do anything /shot. But yes, use your time well soldier *salutes* Coloured Flames 04:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Regarding adminship I am cool with making you an administrator if Jenny is. I don't come here much, and neither does Jeff. So Jenny will need help when I am not on. Dan the Man 1983 23:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, whoops, forgot to mention that because I'm dealing with this thing where and IP has decided he wants Bully Fanon deleted. We think you'd be a good candidate, so, what do you say? [[User:JennyVincent|'50's Throwback']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::She won't say no, so I will go ahead and make her one hehe :) Dan the Man 1983 23:44, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I won't say no! Thank you so much, Dan and Jenny! :D I'll try to be the best admin I can. ♥Scarly♥ 23:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::Great to have a fellow Brit as an admin for a change :) Dan the Man 1983 23:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool! So, just a heads up; there's a problem going on; this wiki's being tried to get shut down. I am posting about it right now. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 23:52, January 10, 2011 (UTC) ::This ain't a problem Jenny. Wikia won't shut down a wiki just because some user does not like and is running a smear campaign against it. Dan the Man 1983 23:54, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I agree with Dan. And, to put this bluntly, it's probably some jerk with a grudge against this wiki - a childish immature grudge, and probably wants to spoil it for everyone. If there was really anything really bad about this wiki, Wikia would have pulled the plug months ago. Best thing to do is ignore it, and wait for them to get bored. ♥Scarly♥ 00:00, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Of course you agree with me, you my PA now HAHA! Dan the Man 1983 00:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) : PA? XD ♥Scarly♥ 00:21, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Personal Assistant haha :P Dan the Man 1983 00:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Oh you and your alpha male ways. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::Of course. I am the only user on here and Bully Wiki that is a Bureaucrat haha :) Jeff is an Admin here, where as you're an admin on BW. HAHA! Dan the Man 1983 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Fine, but no asking me to get coffee at 3 in the morning, or I quit and I'll become Jenny's PA! LOL. ::::::Dan, could you archive my talk page for me, please? I keep getting confused on how to do it. I'll keep the last two message topics, the rest can be archived. ♥Scarly♥ 00:36, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :Tea and not coffee, I am not American :) Sure, I'll archive it. Dan the Man 1983 00:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :XP It'll be coffee and you'll like it!! LOL. Thanks Dan. ♥Scarly♥ 00:40, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Tea woman or else :P Dan the Man 1983 00:43, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh wow, haha. He's the master here. *cough cough* sorry, had a bit of sarcasm stuck in my throat, all better XP lol [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 01:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ugh sharing Bureaucracy with a female! haha. Dan the Man 1983 17:12, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Story Idea OMG this gossipy girl idea is driving me insane with gladness! But don't blame me if I pass out LOL...no really. Talk page, I'm more alert that way. I say we each write a version, post it to the other's talk page, and compromise them. Sound good? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:01, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::If you'd like Anita and Mandy could be there. I think maybe not Mandy because Mandy doesn't really like Jenny. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::ahhh not tears lol. Okay, Jenny's is fine. Kayla can go over to Lucky's or something, and Christy can stay at that motel she's always whining Jimmy to escort her too, LOL. Unless, you want Scarlet to meet Kayla or Christy or something. What should their convos be about? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:16, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Haha, no prob, I'll read it either way. Sounds great!!! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:22, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :::::No problem, I should probably go to bed myself... talk to you tommorow...erm...well, later ''today LOL [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:28, January 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Story Planning Yeah, and then he could mutter something like "Gee, it's not my fault you're in a crap mood, lady." and a fight could spark off from there. And then later on one of them should do something really nice to help/support the other, like protect him/her from Bullies or something I SUCK AT IDEAS OKAY Coloured Flames 07:15, January 13, 2011 (UTC) That seems pretty good, but his dad wouldn't approve of anyone else coming into his house. GTG, i'll be back soon, i need to walk my dog XD Coloured Flames 07:25, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me say that in more detail from Brooklyn's side: He culd be innocently walking Dingo when he sees Elizabeth running from some bullies. He could chase after her and ask if she wants any help, but she refuses. Then he keeps up with her and... and... he says something like 'Follow me, I know a good hiding spot' and it could be the church or something... What do you think? Coloured Flames 07:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) By 'bullies' i didn't mean Russell's gang. Or, if she still doesn't get noticed by anyone at Bullworth, she could've either accidentally annoyed a Townie or a kid from Caskez High if you wanna get all OCish XD Coloured Flames 08:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, well, let's throw that idea into shark-infested waters. It isn't working. Have we got anymore? Coloured Flames 08:12, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I think that'll have to do for now. We'll work out how they become friends when it actually happens, alright? Coloured Flames 08:23, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm starting the next chapter of my story now. I'm planning on Brooklyn doing something nice for one of the Preps (preferably Derby or Bif) and then getting shown Harrington House the next day. Then they could meet each other. Do you have any ideas that are better than that one, because that's all I can come up with without my creative juices. Coloured Flames 08:38, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I just need to think of the nice thing he could do. Any suggestions would be appreciated :D How about we type the convo up in script form now? Coloured Flames 08:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Short, but sweet, as they say. Here's Brooklyn's POV. Derby had just called one of his Preps weird. I didn't think that was too friendly. I shrugged, and said "I can figure out who's weird or not for myself thanks." *more random jibbajabba* I approached Elizabeth cautiosly. She was just staring into the fire and looked sad. "Uhhh, hello?" I greeted sheepishly. Coloured Flames 09:11, January 13, 2011 (UTC) She can introduce herself then, this is just a rough copy. Back to Brook's POV She sounded so ticked off I was almost worried about getting bitten. And what did she mean by 'don't you dare judge me'? She didn't hold anything against Aussies did she? "Nice to meet you Elizabeth, my names Brooklyn Kallicko. How are you?" I smiled and tilted my head, trying my best to seem friendly and not pester her. Coloured Flames 09:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Certainly-ertainly-ertainly :] You could make yours first, to save on time, because I normally accidentally delete my chapters and then take ages to type up new ones XD I gave her a confused look. Did she just tell me to go away? What was I doing wrong? "Uhhh, why, do I have to go away?" I asked. I wished my accent would get lost, just for now. (Haha, Brookie thinks she don't like his accent X3) Coloured Flames 09:44, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm not the brightest kid on the street 'cos I type them out onto wiki first. Haha~ The day's nearly over down here o.O I hate time differences. I drew back my head and glared at Elizabeth. "That's not what i want at all, y'know!" I snapped. "it's not my fault you're in a crap mood, lady!" Coloured Flames 09:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I hate the feeling when you finish typing a chapter, AND THEN IT GETS DELETED. I was all like 'Holy ****ing cheese on a bagel' Parker might've...? But oh well, he's not part of this. "Go cry!" I shouted after her, feeling my hands grow hot like they always did when I was mad. Honestly, what was that crazy girl's problem? ... Maybe if I tried again some other time with a different accent she might listen to me... *and cut* How wazzat??? Coloured Flames 10:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Goodie goodie :] I'll read it when it's done MARK MY WORRRRDS... BTW, you haven't answered Ashley yet on my 'ask an OC' page XD Coloured Flames 10:27, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahahaha, i'm totally used to that :D Coloured Flames 10:37, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hiya YES. YES. YES. YES. I LURVES THAT IDEA. I LURVES IT. I was sorta thinking "this is gonna be a onetime thing D:" and I was stuck because i didn't really know what to write. Dayum writer's block D: + i has a cold :( [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:02, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :Melinda. She is so perfect for that. LOL. I guess--I'm super pale which is weird because I'm usually dark tanned. I look funny. LOL. Melinda's weapon... ah I keep thinking a ribbon whip (Christy's thing haha) Melinda's always with a ribbon. Jenny's weapon could be the hair grease hell. No Mary-Sue wants greasy hair, hahaha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::Okay, sounds good. Sure, I'll write it, but just in case sorry if it's bad... [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool name :D Okie doke, I'll play with some ideas, sleep and try to de-sickify myself, and I'll be on tommorow. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 05:31, January 14, 2011 (UTC) :::::AH you're awesome :D I just read it its soooooo AWESOME XD Melinda's outfit is gonna be totally...'pretty' because the point of Melinda is to be sort of a Mary-Sue, or at least ''thinks ''she's a Mary-Sue, LOL. But seriously.You're awesome. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 15:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm pretty sure the dress had the word 'bow' in it? Sorry, I'd made it a couple weeks ago and it died in the files of my computer. I think it was called pink bow something. :/ [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 18:03, January 15, 2011 (UTC) New fan-fiction Hi I'm Pauly, and I was thinking about writing a fan-fiction that has some actual events and characters. I was wondering if you could give me some advice on writing. Re:Oh snap! For real?! OMG, I swear our minds talk to each other! Weeiirdd haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::AHHHH SCARLETT AHHHHHHH OMGGGGGG I HAVE TO TELL YOUUUU BUT I CANNTTTT BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE WILL KNOWWW AHHH D: [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:32, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::I wish there was PMing... D:< [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:42, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Not that I know of :/ [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I wouldn't really know; I've never tried it. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 20:55, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Like, 2 or 3 :/ Do you have a youtube? I don't but I can make one, or just use Violet's. There we can PM [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Kay, I tried. P.S. I may not reply in a while 'cause I have to go D: [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:31, January 17, 2011 (UTC) When our characters meet Hey, I want to add Scarlet in my fan fic. Is this okay? When should they meet? How should they meet? Give me some ideas, I'm stuck haha. Oh wait, maybe Greg could 'hit' on Scarlet out of boredom and Scarlet calls him a creep, and she asks him if he's Greg Ryder, Greg says yeah, and Scarlet slaps him across the face and scolds him for what he did to Ted in September. Then she spins on her heel and walks away, leaving Greg to just shrug and forget about the situation. Is this okay? SirLinkalot96 02:19, January 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 When our characters should meet. Hey. I have an idea how Greg and Scarlet could meet up. They don't become friends tho, she ends up hating him out of what he did to Ted during last September (beat Ted up in The Hole) Anyways, wanna hear the idea? SirLinkalot96 02:21, January 18, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 How bout Cody and Greg meet instead of meeting Scarlet?? My fav OC of yours is Cody Pepper! Greg could be walking through Bullworth Vale and gets hit with a slingshot on the back of the head. Greg looks frantically around and gets hit again. And then Cody jumps down silently and knocks Greg out. She says something like, "Sorry. I thought you were a prep..." which is making fun of the Dick Cheney incident, "Sorry, I thought you were a deer." haha. Then she drags Greg to the side of the road and leaves him there. She walks away and feeling bad, she runs back to help him, but Greg was gone..." Is this a good idea? SirLinkalot96 19:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I know but it was important because it was about the people trying to shut Bully Fanon down. Sorry =/ SirLinkalot96 14:04, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Okay, jeez I'm sorry. =/ SirLinkalot96 20:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Regarding youtube Yeah, tell me yours and I'll contact you on there. Dan the Man 1983 22:21, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Read it now with the edit. The whole rape thing was more of an experimant. Kingofawosmeness777 04:59, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Yesss, finally someone who appreciates the masterpiece known as The Legend of Zelda!! My fav's Ocarina of Time. Can't go wrong with that one. Which one's yours? SirLinkalot96 05:07, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 I loved the Wind Waker!! I'm SO DAMN STUCK on Ganon's Tower! I gave up hope, but I picked it back up a few days ago and I finally got to Puppet Ganon.... BUT HE'S SO HARD!! haha. Are you getting the new one coming out in November for the Wii? Skyward Sword? It's supposed to be another prequel, but it's before Ocarina of Time, it explains how the Master Sword became The Master Sword. It looks pretty cool! SirLinkalot96 05:15, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hey Hey, Scarly, I was away last night at a sleepover. So what happened on the wiki? I noticed something about 'asking Jenny'? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:29, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't see why not. I'll make a page right now. Oh, and I'll get on youtube. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 16:38, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Most definelty Aryll from Wind Waker! She reminds me of my sister when we were young... Now she's not happy or anything anymore. She's a brat now, but that game takes me back to when she was nice... And Colin from Twilight Princess! He reminds me of me! SirLinkalot96 17:42, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Yeah, Colin got captured by King Bulbin (The guy who Link had to joust like 3 times in the entire game.) when Colin pushed Beth out of the way to save her. Link ended up having to joust King Bulbin on The Bridge of Eldin at that point. Anyways, do you believe in a split timeline for the Zelda series? I believe that's the case for the whole series. SirLinkalot96 17:56, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Zelda caused a time paradox at the end of Ocarina of Time. When she sent Link back to being a kid again, Link became non existent in the time where Zelda was an adult, and when Link was an adult. Ganon returned from the Dark Realm, and so the goddesses were forced to flood Hyrule, cuz there was no Link to fight him. Then after 500 years or so, the events of Wind Waker occur. And when Link got sent back to being a kid, he warned the king about Ganondorf and told him of his adventure. And Majora's Mask occurs. Then Twilight Princess occurs. And the new Zelda, Skyward Sword, is supposed to be the earliest point in the timeline so far, a couple hundred years before Ocarina of Time. It may possibly be before Minish Cap, so that shatters the 'Minish Cap being the first' theory. Have you ever heard of The Angry Video Game Nerd? He does a great retrospective on The Legend of Zelda Timeline. Go on www.cinemassacre.com and click on 'The Angry Video Game Nerd' Tab at the top of the page, and look for the 'Chronologically Confused' video of the Zelda Timeline. You'd like it. SirLinkalot96 18:23, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 The video's on the '2008' tab on the 'Angry Video Game Nerd' tab. I think you'd find it interesting. SirLinkalot96 18:25, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 It's not working? It's an American website, and you're from England, aren't you? That may be why, it's an American browser. Do you want me to send it to you? SirLinkalot96 19:27, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That'd be cool! And it's by a guy called JamesNintendoNerd. So you should go on his channel and look for it there. Either that or click on the embed code I'm leaving here :) SirLinkalot96 19:52, February 5, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 By canon do you mean fan fiction of real game charachters. Kingofawosmeness777 19:11, February 10, 2011(UTC)] Ok, I already posted the awnser. Kingofawosmeness777 19:21, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um...hey :P YAY! I was reading the first one and was all "Aww =(" and then I got the second one and was like \^U^/ (person with hands in air, made it myself :D) P.S. sorry I tooklike half an hour to reply, my brother had some meet at the fire station and I had to come with... I dunno. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:24, February 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Rats =( Nah, I don't think anything happened? LOL, sounds good! Yeah, I think it's fine to delete old messages. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:39, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Ha, cool! P.S. If I don't answer too long, it's because I'm reading a bit of ''Midnight Sun by Stephnie Meyer that's on her website. Don't worry, I'm not a Twilight obsessive, haha. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:51, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Ideas? Hey I have a favor to ask. Can you help me come up with ideas of how Holly Hanson will fit into the Greg Ryder Saga? And we need to come up with ideas for Cody meeting Greg. Any ideas? SirLinkalot96 16:28, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 That's a pretty good idea. Thanks for helping me out there, bud :) SirLinkalot96 16:48, February 12, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh. My. God. You are never gonna believe this: There exists 3 shitty Zelda games, and one shitty Mario game! And they weren't on a Nintendo console! Angry Video Game Nerd did 3 videos on them. Check it out! Here's the Mario game. It introduces the Philips CD-i. Worst system of all time. Here's the first shitty Zelda game. Here's the last two crappy zelda games in one video. Thought you would wanna watch them. SirLinkalot96 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 No, YouTube won't let me. It says my e-mail address is linked to InjunDucky21 or something but I don't know what the hell is wrong! So I don't have a YouTube channel. SirLinkalot96 00:19, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Are you watching the video? SirLinkalot96 00:28, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Oh, that sucks. They're wicked funny tho! SirLinkalot96 01:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 youtube Hi! Do you have a youtube account? Coloured Flames 06:47, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Well I remembered a time when my younger cousin (a nine year old girl like Beckett's) made me play some of those games with her. They are actually from dress up games I played with her. I'm not sure about all of them but I found most of them on 2 websites. Most of those dress up games are girls but some have boys in them and even toddlers or infants. http://www.girlsgogames.com/games/dress_up.html http://www.girlgames4u.com/games/dress-up-games.html Some of those ones I did for Beckett were actually from couple dress up games but I only used the part with the guy. Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:22, February 13, 2011 (UTC) ::ahh ggg is like the best place to make OCs on (just saying lol) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:29, February 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's one of the ones Kotsu the EM Wave Hero gave you, girlsgogames.com [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny']] ♣(Talk to me!) 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures girlsgogames.com It's under the category "Boys" then in there it's called "Crib Styling" Yeah I thought to use them because they look more realistic than Tektek and it captures how I picture Beckett's hair to be far better Kotsu the EM Wave Hero 22:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)